Haou regresó
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron cual fue el pasado de Judai, ¿como afectara su futuro? ¿Qué tiene que ver Haou? ¿Abra Yaoi en esta historia? Lean y descubran lo. Judai/Jesse apartir del 2 capitulo
1. El principio de lo oscuro

Para poder leer este finc necesitas haber visto la tercera temporada de Yugioh Gx. Después de esta temporada ahí AU (Universo Alterno). Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen, solo algunos de mi invención. Advertencia: Contiene leve material Yaoi (chico con chico) según yo lo decida.

En este finc Yubel está dentro de Judai.

¿Haou regresó?

1.- **EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

Era una tarde en la Academia del Duelo (Central) cuando Judai Yuki, un estudiante de esta institución; (alto, ojos y cabello cafés y tez morena, además de usar un traje rojo; su personalidad era de un chico normal, era una persona confiable, no le gustaba estudiar, pero era un gran duelista) salía del dormitorio rojo preparado para cualquier situación, con su mirada feliz de siempre (la cual tenía un triste secreto) listo para cualquier situación de la vida o eso creía. Después de un duelo amistoso con un novato de la academia, Judai iba en rumbo para ir a platicar con sus amigos, cuando una voz masculina en su mente le decía:

-Acuérdate de la soledad-

Y luego una voz femenina le decía:

-Tranquilo Judai, todo va a estar bien- la voz era de Yubel su guardiana espiritual con voz dulce.

Judai caminaba como si nada de esto sucediera, porque de hecho le posaba muy seguido, cuando ya iba a llegar con sus amigos se escucharon en las bocinas de la academia:

-Judai Yuki a la oficina del director- Decía el director. Todos en son de burla le dijeron: Ahora que hiciste. Solo los ignoro y se dirigió a la oficina del director; sin saber que esa noticia cambiaria su vida. Detrás de él iban sus amigos **(****Syrus, Chazz, Alexis ****, ****Bastión****, ****Zane, ****Hasselberry, ****Jesse, Jim****)** para escuchar lo que el director le quería decir a Judai. Mientras él entraba en la oficina del director, pero sintió un mal presentimiento.

-Siéntate Judai, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo- dijo con voz amable el director

-¿Que es tan importante?-Pregunto Judai

-Es difícil decirte esto ya que conozco la relación tan mala que tienes con tus padres…-

-Ni me lo diga-dijo triste

-Pues tengo que decirte que tu madre…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-grito muy alterado

-Judai para contarte esto necesito que te calmes…

-Es que es mi madre—Dijo demasiado preocupado para ser posible

-Tu madre… tu madre… ha muerto- Dijo con tono triste

-¿Qué?-se hunde en la silla

-Hoy me informaron que tu madre tuvo un paro cardiaco ayer en la tarde-

Hubo un largo silencio y cuando el director pensaba en hablar Judai dijo:

-Bueno director, gracias por hacérmelo saber-Se levanto para ir directo a la puerta

-Judai, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti así que porque no te tomas un tiempo de vacaciones para ir al funeral de tu madre-

-No, gracias

-Pero…

-Me retiro- contesto con una sonrisa fingida.

Afuera todos corrieron para que Judai no los viera. Después todos le preguntaron que le había dicho el director; aunque ya lo sabían querían oírlo de sus labios.

-Nada de gran importancia-Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por esta respuesta tan fría y sin sentimientos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, él ya se había ido al bosque; sin embargo, ellos lo siguieron (N/A: valla ya se les hizo costumbre).

Judai quería alejarse de los demás y controlar su ira solo, no quería preocupar a nadie por sus sentimientos- se paro cerca de un árbol y comenzó a patearlo para luego ponerse a llorar.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya ido, prometí que le mostraría que esto es importante!-dijo sollozando con una voz llena de tristeza pero también con ¿furia? Ellos no conocían este lado de él.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien Judai-dijo Yubel intentando calmarlo

-No lo está, ahora no podre cumplir mi promesa y jamás podre demostrarles que todo lo que ellos pensaban era mentira- dijo temblando de ira

(Jesse podía ver los espíritus de Duelo así que podía decirles a los demás que le pasaba a Judai).

Nadie cavia en su asombro ante estas palabras (Excepto Chazz que solo decía patético).

De repente se nublo el cielo y se ve un remolino negro y dentro de él sale una voz que dice con voz fría y tenebrosa:

-Te lo dije, si sigues queriendo, seguirás sufriendo. Lo que necesitas es olvidar esos sentimientos de amor, amistad, compañerismo, amor, comprensión para no sentir el sufrimiento que estos conllevan. Si no los olvidas no dejaras de sufrir; porque solo puedes confiar en ti mismo-

-No puedo olvidarlos, yo nací con ellos y por eso no puedo olvidarlos-

-Yo te ayudare si me lo permites-

Pero como confiar en ti, si tú mismo dijiste que solo confiara en mi mismo-

-Es porque yo soy tú-Dijo y en ese mismo instante se mostro en frente de él; era igual que Judai; exceptuando su ropa y sus ojos que eran color miel en vez de café.

-¡No, no puedes ser tu! -

-Solo yo puedo ayudarte, además puedo hacer lo que tú me pidas-Dijo con un toque de emoción.

No Judai- dijo Syrus

-Solo te engaña-grito Chazz

- No le agás caso- Alexis

Bastión, Zane, Hasselberry, Jesse, Jim; no sabían que decir.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Pregunto con un tono muy furioso.

-¿Quieres saber quién está ahí?-Judai asiente-Esta bien-en ese momento alzo su mano y con este movimiento saco de su escondite a los amigos de Judai.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Nos preocupábamos por ti! – contestaron Syrus y Jesse al unisonó.

-Eso no les da el derecho a seguirme-

-Solo queremos que nos digas por que estas así.

Ante esta respuesta Judai se tenso; no es que quisiera preocupar a sus amigos sino que no se sentía listo para decirles todo lo referente a su pasado.

-Te dije que la amistad y el amor son sentimientos que te hacen entrar en confusión y después te pueden causar un dolor inimaginable-Dijo Haou con un tono de sabiduría en sus ojos.

-Que tengo que hacer para olvidar estos sentimientos-

Bastión, Zane, Hasselberry, Jesse, Jim, Chazz y Alexis solo pudieron gritar un desgarrador **¡NO! **al aire.

-Tal vez así pueda contarles mi pasado-Dijo con tono melancólico Judai.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarme entrar en tu corazón-

-Está Bien-

-NOOOOOOOOOO- dijeron todos con lágrimas en los ojos

Entonces se desmayo en el suelo frio cuando caía el atardecer.

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios por favor. NESECITO SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO. **_


	2. La verdad de Judai

**Bueno aquí tienen el próximo capitulo**

**Lina Ozakaki****. En serio eres la mejor te agradezco tu comentario, aquí el capítulo.**

**Aikawa-BL 14****: Gracias por comentar pero no quiero dar en adopción mi finc fue el primer finc real que escribí y le puse todo mi pequeño (y raro) corazón me alaga que te guste la idea y podrías hacer tu finc basada en el mío pero no voy a dejar de lado este finc por nada bueno gracias n.n **

**Nos leemos abajo**

.-.-.

La verdad de Judai

En ese instante Haou desapareció y Judai se desmallo, y cayó al piso causando un ruido sordo; sus amigos no supieron que hacer más que llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué le paso a Judai?- dijo con preocupación la enfermera

-Se desmallo-Contesto honestamente Sairus

-Déjenlo recostado en la cama-

Después de acostarlo en la cama, la enfermera lo checó y dijo:

-Pero no tiene nada malo, esto es muy extraño-

-…-Todos se quedaron callados sabían que no solucionaría nada decirles lo de Haou.

Así pasaron dos días en donde Sairus, Jesse, Alexis y Chazz estuvieron al pendiente de lo que le pasara a Judai. Estuvieron muy preocupados porque lo único que sabían era que no estaba muerto porque podían oír su respiración, pero si no despertaba moriría de hambre o deshidratación

Despertó al segundo día pero… tenía ojos color miel.

-Por fin despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Jesse

-Estuviste inconsciente dos días-exclamo Sairus

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Alexis y Chazz al mismo tiempo.

Judai solo se les quedaba viendo con una cara sería y fría

-Judai ha vuelto a donde pertenece- Todos sonrieron – Conmigo Haou

Inmediatamente palidecieron.

-Judai no bromes-

-Yo nunca bromeo, déjenme salir de aquí que tengo que hacer un trabajo especial para un amigo-

Sairus intento traer de vuelta a Judai pidiendo que este volviera, Haou se volteo y dijo

-Judai es mío ahora-

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo paso?

- Uf, Miren ustedes creían conocer a Judai, pero se equivocan…

-Si lo conocemos es nuestro amigo y…

-Si claro, ¿Quién es su familia? ¿Dónde vive? Y mejor no hago más preguntas porque ni siquiera pueden responder estas dos.

Todos se quedaron callados, Judai nunca les había contado si tenía familia ni tampoco habían preguntado.

-No es nuestra culpa nunca nos conto y nunca preguntamos nada y…-

-Y nunca se los hubiera dicho ya que los quería demasiado como para soportar que lo miraran con lastima y/o preocupación.

-Entonces ¿cuál es la verdad de Judai?- Preguntó Sairus

-Esta es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí… Judai no podía soportar no contarles algo entonces decidió darme esa tarea a mi- Dijo Haou serio- les contare todo lo que quieren saber pero no aquí y menos así vestido- señalando su uniforme rojo.

Se fue corriendo rápido para cambiarse de ropa y cuando volvió traía puesta una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca con el signo del ying y el yang, pantalones negros y zapatos cafés.

-Bueno síganme- dijo mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios abandonados

-Porque precisamente nos trajiste hasta aquí-

-Porque Judai dijo que los llevara a un lugar vacio y tranquilo-

-Entiendo lo de vacío, pero ¡Tranquilo!-Dijo/Grito Sairus

Haou lo miro con una mirada que hizo a Sairus temblar.

-Bueno comencemos con el principio…-

Primero cuando sus padres Sora y Konan se casaron querían tener una linda niña, pues después de un tiempo tuvieron dos hijos gemelos un niño y una niña pero por problemas de parto la niña no sobrevivió, los padres decepcionados se llevaron al niño, pero nunca le prestaban atención.

Ellos tenían trabajos en los que se necesitaba estar tiempo completo, si la niña nacía estos dejarían sus empleos para estar con la niña; pero como un varón nació decidieron no renunciar ya que un niño se podría criar más fácil que una niña. Solo lo dejaban con una niñera

Judai se acostumbro a vivir solo sin sus padres y con pocas atenciones pero él pensaba que eso era normal, su vida constaba de hacer sus deberes escolares y hogareños y jugar con las cartas de Duelo.

Yo me sentía indignado por el comportamiento tan infantil de parte de los padres de Judai así que le dije Judai que hiciera unas que otras travesuras y así ahuyentar a su niñera para poder tener a sus padres con él.

Así lo hizo y tubo los resultados esperados, pero al poco tiempo sus padres tuvieron que volver a trabajar ya que vieron que Judai no hacía nada malo…

Judai estaba muy decepcionado ya que estuvo lo suficiente mente acompañado como para poder saber lo que era estar solo, no como antes que nunca supo lo que era la compañía.

Así que para tener a sus padres con él, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que no se separaran de él.

Tuvo lo que deseo, sus padres ya nunca lo dejaron solo… entablamos una amistad muy fuerte pero como solo Judai podía escucharme sus padres se preocuparon porque su hijo hablaba solo.

Lo mandaron a un psicólogo pero antes de que este diera los resultados le dio un paro cardiaco… no entrare en detalles, solo digamos que vio un "fantasma"- sonrisa maligna de pate de Haou- Así que se apegaron a él por preocupación de las "voces" que oía su hijo.

El estaba muy feliz, tanto que ya casi no podía hablar con él porque no me necesitaba más. Yo solo podía escuchar sus pensamientos pero ya no me escuchaba a mí.

Cuando cumplió 6 años se enamoro profundamente de los Duelos de Monstruos, siempre jugaba a eso y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que podía escucharlos hablar. Con sus ahorros se compro un mazo de héroes elementales y su padre le regalo una carta llamada Yubel, pero era ten fuerte el espíritu de la carta que termino opacando la mía del alma de Judai a partir de entonces yo me quede en una parte de su corazón muy escondida

Cuando Judai lanzo a Yubel al espacio, Judai tenía pesadillas recurrentes y muy horribles por lo que sus padres contrataron a unos doctores para que le hicieran olvidar las pesadillas.

Pero también hicieron que se olvidara de mí y de lo que hizo por él. No intente hablarle ya que sabía que nunca se acordaría de mí y me quede en la oscuridad del corazón de Judai.

Vi su vida, lo vi crecer y todas sus emociones las sentía y por eso, sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí al ver que sus padres intentaban que Judai dejara los Duelos de Monstruos, Judai molesto se escapo de casa dejando una promesa en su mente la cual era convertirse en el mejor duelista que el mundo haya conocido para que sus padres entendieran que los Duelos eran lo más importante para él.

Llego a la academia de duelo hace tres años y hace un año cuando fue a la otra dimensión para salvar a Jesse volvió a sentir soledad porque sus amigos se habían ido y los que estaban con él lo querían lejos.

Tome el control de su cuerpo y mente para que no volviera a sufrir y para que no me dejara jamás. O'Brien creyó destruirme pero solo me dejo otra vez en un lugar alejado de Judai.

Me emocione cuando volví por voluntad de Judai para derrotar a Yubel… pero cuando se fusiono con ella yo otra vez ya era inservible para Judai y hasta ayer pude volver a comunicarme con él.

Todos se sorprendieron por la vida de Judai y no sabían que decir sobre ella, hubo un largo e incomodo silencio hasta que Jesse dijo:

-Él puede escucharnos ahora-

-Si- dijo indiferente Haou

Jesse se le acerco al oído de Haou y le dijo con voz suave

-Me gustas mucho Judai

Haou se alejo de él lo más rápido que pudo y luego se desmayo dejando a todos los demás sorprendidos.

**.-.-.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Y una pregunta: ¿Sigo el Yaoi o ya no lo menciono? Necesito una respuesta para saber si poner o quitar algo de lo que ya tengo.**

**Amo, Paz y Fuera. **


	3. Adíos academia del duelo

Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, me pasaron muchas cosas pero ninguna excusa hay para lo que hice :'(

Pero espero que disfruten este capítulo.

¡GRACIAS Y LOS AMO POR ESPERARME TANTO TIEMPO!

.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: Academia del sur

Cuándo Judai despertó después de dos días no recordaba él porque estaba en la enfermería (de nuevo), pero de golpe lo llegó el recuerdo de lo que Jesse le había dicho, y en ese momento suprimió a Haou temporalmente, ya que por haber aceptado voluntariamente a Haou tenía más control sobre su parte oscura y eso causo un colapso en su sistema nervioso por lo cual se desmayo…

Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la sala del director, tenía un plan que poner en marcha y no se iba a detener, aunque le costara el amor de la persona que más quería.

Entro al edificio sin que nadie lo viera y con un sigilo sorprendente entro en la oficina donde el director estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-Director…-

-Hola Judai, que bueno que ya has salido del hospital; tus amigos están muy preocupados pero no quisieron decirme que te pasó…-

-Director tome- lo interrumpió Judai de forma seria pero con una chispa de tristeza en su voz, le entregó un documento que decía: "Por los problemas causados a la institución de la Academia del Duelo exijo mi inmediata expulsión o un traslado a otra academia"

El director estaba totalmente sorprendido y solo pudo susurrar un "porque"

-Yo he causado muchos infortunios y problemas así que he decidido darles un poco de paz- dijo con tono decidido y triste- Pero quiero irme sin que nadie lo sepa.

El director pensaba que solo quería y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de lo que paso en la Dimensión Oscura y de la muerte de su madre por lo que dijo que sí.

Con la afirmación del director Judai fue al dormitorio Rojo para guardar sus cosas, en ese momento sus amigos estaban en prácticas de duelo así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para empacar y dejarles una carta a sus amigos en su cama ya que sabía que lo buscarían para detenerlo… Pero ellos no sabían que ya no estaría en este lugar…

Preparo todas sus cosas y salió del cuarto para ir al puerto de la Academia para ir directo a su nuevo destino la Academia del sur, para terminar sus estudios, sin embargo Judai y Haou tenían más planes que terminar sus exámenes…

Recordaba muy bien la plática que había tenido con sus contraparte oscura.

**En la mente de Judai/Haou… después de desmayarse **

Judai no podía creer que Jesse le había besado era tan… irreal. Estaba en shock porque de verdad lo quería pero no merecía su cariño por los problemas que le ha causado. Se sentía muy confuso de que debía hacer

-Si lo quieres, tu deber es protegerlo con todas tus fuerzas

-Pero ¿cómo lo hago?

-Simplemente debes irte de la academia, fingiendo que quieres estudiar en otro lugar por lo que has causado, realmente no estarás mintiendo, tengo un plan…-

(TAN, TAN, TAN misterio xD debería dejar de hablar y ponerme a escribir u. u')

.-.-.-.-

**Tiempo actual…**

Por la tarde todos fueron al hospital para ver si Judai ya había despertado, pero al entrar no lo encontraron.

-Disculpe enfermera ¿Dónde está Judai?

-Se ha ido de la enfermería hace como cinco horas-

-Chicos vamos al dormitorio rojo, tal vez se encuentre ahí- Dijo Sairus pero nadie estaba cien por ciento seguro, tenían un mal presentimiento respecto a Judai; no era Normal que Haou poseyera a tu mejor amigo.

Todos fueron corriendo esperando encontrarse con él riendo, comiendo o hablando con kuriboh alado.

Pero lo único que encontraron fue un dormitorio vacio y una carta en la cama de Judai

Nadie quería saber que decía la carta pero la curiosidad y preocupación que sentían era más grande que el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

"Queridos amigos:

El director me ha transferido a la Academia del sur para continuar con mi educación, yo acepte por dos razones espero que las entiendan o que las respeten por lo menos, la primera es porque creo que debo dejarles un poco de paz, no han podido estar tranquilos desde que yo entre en la academia y eso es realmente malo para nuestra amistad casi los pierdo una vez. No volverá a pasar. La segunda es un secreto que les revelaré en un futuro.

No quise despedirme porque esto no es un "Adiós" es un "Hasta Pronto" y sería demasiado doloroso separarme de ustedes, si estuvieran en el puerto… tal vez no me iría nunca.

No intenten detenerme porque para cuando leáis esta carta, yo ya habré partido.

Judai Yuki

.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedaron pensando en la carta y en las razones de Judai para irse pero la verdad era que ellos estaban demasiado tristes como para pensar con claridad…

Fueron con el Director para pedirle una explicación de porque había dejado ir a Judai sin decirles.

-Solo me dio dos opciones su traslado o su expulsión-

-Pero Judai… ¿Por qué harías eso?- dijo el mitad dinosaurio para el aire…

"No será por lo que le dije…"

.-.-.-.-

Sé que es muy corto pero quería darles la actualización lo más rápido que pudiera…

Su mi nasen… :'( perdónenme por tardarme tanto.

Recuerden: AMAR EL ANIME Y EL YAOI ¡!

No creo que se pueda olvidar xD

Gracias por los que me esperaron lo AMO ¡!

No me cansaré de decirlo nunca!

Comentarios? Sugerencias? Tomatazos?

TODO ES BIENVENIDO!


End file.
